The application generally relates to the providing of power and control signals to devices. The application relates more specifically to a system to provide both power and control signals to a group of devices (e.g., motors and/or other powered components) using modular components that accommodate both power and control signals.
An example of a group of devices (e.g., motors and/or other powered components) that require both power and control signals are the devices associated with a live performance or event, e.g., a sporting event, a concert or a theatrical/religious performance, or a movie or television production. Some examples of the devices that can be used with the live performance or movie or television production include lifts, chain hoists, winches, elevators, carousels, turntables, trolleys, multi-axis systems, linear motion systems (e.g., deck tracks and line sets), audio devices, lighting devices, and/or video devices. In addition, some devices used with the live performance or movie or television production can be a combination of multiple types of devices. For example, a trolley can be combined with one or more winches that can be operated while the trolley is in motion.
To properly operate the devices used for the live performance or movie or television production, both power and control signals must be provided to each device. In many arrangements, the power to the devices can be provided from a power grid(s) at the location of the performance or production and the control signals for the devices can be provided from an automation and motion control system. The automation and motion control system can control the devices to operate corresponding motors to raise or lower barriers, curtains or other objects, rotate an object or move an object along a predefined path.
To provide the power and control to the devices, each device can be individually wired from both the corresponding power grid and the automation and motion control system. Having to wire both the power and control for each individual device can be very time consuming and labor intensive. In addition, depending on the type of power and/or control signal used, an electrician may be required to complete the power and control connections at the device. Furthermore, the individual wiring of power and control cables or wires to each device does not provide for portability of the device, such as would be needed in a travelling event, since assembly and disassembly of the device is time consuming and labor intensive, as previously mentioned.
To alleviate some of the problems with wiring each device individually from the power grid and the automation and motion control system, devices that are located in close proximity to one another can be networked or connected to one another and use the same power and control signals. Some examples of networks or connections that can be used include star arrangements, daisy chain arrangements, ring arrangements, mesh arrangements, daisy chain loop arrangements, token ring arrangements, token star arrangements or combinations thereof.
For example, in a daisy chain arrangement, the power and control signals can be provided to the first device in the “chain” and then from that first device, the power and control signals are provided or jumpered from device to device until the “chain” is complete. If the devices in the “chain” are mounted on a structure that can be transported, there is usually no need to unwire the entire “chain,” only the power and control connections at the first device. Once the disconnection of the power and control connections at the first device is complete, the remaining structure, devices and corresponding wiring can be transported as a package. While the use of a daisy chain arrangement does simplify the assembly and disassembly of the power and control connections in a performance or production, the power and control connections between the devices in the “chain” must still be individually wired by an electrician and the electrician is still required to complete the power and control wiring at the first device each time the structure is assembled or disassembled.
In another arrangement, an intermediate device in communication with both the power grid and the automation and motion control system can be used to provide power and control signals to one or more networks of devices and/or individual devices. The intermediate device, sometimes referred to as a drive rack or stack, can be positioned in a location that is in close proximity to the devices, whether networked or individual, to shorten the length of the separate power and control cables that would be required by the devices. In addition, the intermediate device may include one or more controllers that can generate control instructions for the devices based on inputs received from the automation and motion control system. One problem with the use of an intermediate device is that individual power and control cables or wires still must be connected to each device. Another problem with the intermediate device is that assembly and disassembly of the intermediate device requires an electrician to handle the wiring connections both at the intermediate device and at the corresponding devices.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that enables the quick and easy assembly and disassembly of power and control connections for a group of devices.